You're So Sexy!
by Hailsy
Summary: A game, Dean thinks it's funny, Sam does not. Humor, idiotic fluff! NOT WINCEST! Read and you'll see. Oneshot


A/N: So I was watching Supernatural, and from nowhere memories of this crazy game I used to play with my friend came into my head. I cannot for the life of me remember were it came from though I have a sneeking suspicion it may have been Seinfeild (odd, as i dont watch the show). Anyway, its stupid, weird fluff and is NOT wincest.

Disclaimer: Oh how i wish i owned either one of the Supernatural boys, or could claim the show as my own idea, but alas! it is not so cries

* * *

You're So Sexy

Sam sat beside Dean in the Impala, feeling the steady thrum of the engine matching the rhythm of the pounding in his head. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He could also feel his eyelids drooping, not something he wanted his brother to see after crossing his heart and assuring Dean he was "just fine". Dean had merely laughed it off at the time and commented for the millionth time on Sam's graceful bellyflop into the lake. Sam lost the energy to argue that he'd been pushed somewhere around the one-hundredth time.

A bump in the road jarred Sam back into reality, but soon he again had to fight to keep his eyes open, just as the battle turned in favour of sleep, the Impala would hit another hole, both helping Sam to renew his efforts in staying awake, and hindering, by taunting the boy, lulling him into a false sense of calm and peace, then jarring him out of it and waking him up.

It was almost as if the car, and Dean, Sam thought blearily, it was Dean driving. It was if they knew how desperately Sam craved the deep emptiness of sleep, despite his appearance in the front passenger seat, as an alert and awake hunter.

He stifled a yawn and felt his face stretch in an effort to keep his mouth closed and his face relaxed, but not too relaxed. The pounding in his head was building as the Impala left the sealed road for the loose gravel that served as a driveway for "The Sleepy Time Inn". Loose dirt and rocks bounced up to collide with the cars body, each dull clank echoed through Sam's head, which now also felt as if someone had gone and filled it with cotton wool and plugged his ears. His nose, too, was blocked and his eyes ached with the effort of staying awake. His clothes were still damp from his impromptu swim and Sam suspected he was getting a cold.

Dean glanced across at Sam as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. For the last hour he had watched his brother struggle with the desire to sleep, and he had the suspicion that if he put his hand to Sam's head, he would probably feel a slight warmth radiating off it, but he didn't do that because that implied he cared, and that he was soft, Dean Winchester is not soft, if Sam had a cold he shouldn't have gone swimming. Dean chuckled to himself, reminding himself of the look on Sam's face as he had been flung out across the water to land, splashing and gasping, in the middle of the frigid waters of Lake Morgan. It was ironic that he had looked somewhat like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing in shock, a stunned expression at finding himself flying through the air. That was funny, Dean thought, besides, Sammy'll kick up a fuss if I ask him if he's ok… again.

The last hour had been interesting to say the least. Staring at the road Dean had spotted a pothole, and with a cheeky grin Dean had glanced at his drowsy brother before lining the car up. Just as the car hit the hole Dean turned to Sam. There had been a jarring bump as the car hit the hole and Sam had sat bolt upright in his chair. The look on his face had been very similar to his "Argh! I'm flying" face. Dean had had to bite back a chuckle as his brother looked at him questioningly.

From that moment Dean had made sure he hit every pothole between the lake and the hotel they were staying at, making for good times… at least for him. Now at the hotel Dean was taking advantage of the loose gravel, churning up small rocks and skidding the car. Sam looked positively green.

Dean stopped the car and Sam almost sighed in relief, then he almost broke the land speed record getting out of the car, grabbing his bag and racing for their hotel room, only to get there and remember Dean had the damn key. For a moment he considered picking the lock, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate on it. His throat was burning and his eyes and nose were running.

Sam gave a loud sniff and wiped at his eyes and the running was replaced by a scratchy tickle in the back of his throat.

He waited as Dean reached the door and fumbled with the key. Sam finally realised the Dean had noticed his discomfort and was taking his time and being a jerk.

"C'mon already," Sam said, the tickle was building and in two seconds he was going to turn into a giant snot canon.

"AHH CHOO" Sam sneezed, only just managing to cover his face with his hands as a barrage of sneezes burst from him.

"AHH CHOO, AHCHOO, AHCHOO" Finally, they subsided and as Sam wiped his nose he heard Dean mutter, "You're so sexy."

Sam shook his head, confused. "What?" He asked. "What did you say?"

Dean merely laughed and opened the door. Sam ran inside to find tissues and to find someway to stop the next onslaught of sneezing.

"AHCHOO, AHCHOO"

Again, he overhead Dean say, "You're so sexy," though this time more clearly. Sam stopped and turned to his brother. "What the hell are you saying?" He asked, Dean fell about laughing, clearly amused from the reaction he was getting from his brother.

"Come on Sammy, you never heard of the game?"

Sam shook his head wearily, waiting for Dean's answer.

"When someone sneezes you say, you're so sexy. It was hilarious. You must have played it at school? I remember the teachers would get so pissed at us, some of the other kids to- you're pissed at me aren't you?" Dean chuckled again as Sam's ears went bright red with annoyance.

"Well, that's great you're having fun," Sam told his smirking brother, "But I'm beat, so, could you be quiet for just a few hours?" He settled down on his bed as yet another tickled erupted from his throat as a sneeze.

"You're so sexy," The reply came dripping with sarcasm, and Sam gritted his teeth. It was bad enough he was going to have trouble sleeping if he kept sneezing, but Dean was going to be an arse and keep him up and laugh at him.

"It's a stupid game Dean, no one ever thought it was funny at school." Sam stated, admitting that, yeah, he'd played it, once… or maybe twice.

"Now I think about it," Sam could hear the rustles of the bed as Dean made himself comfy, "I don't think the game was ever supposed to be funny" Dean finished. "Except when it annoyed people or was embarrassing for others, then it was funny… like now."

"If you don't shut up," Sam warned, "you won't be laughing, you'll be lying on the ground, dying, slowly." His threatening tone was ruined by a loud croak, emitted on the word 'slowly'.

Dean was sent into another fit of laughter. "Yeah, sure, what are you going to do? Slime me with your snot of doom?" He thought about it for a moment, and then pulled a face, "ew, ok, this is me being quiet." And he was.

Sam yanked off his shoes and his damp sweater and jeans. He was about to climb into bed when another series of sneezes erupted from him, making his eyes water with their ferocity.

"Don't. Say. It" he gasped.

From Dean's bed there was silence, and then, slowly, teasingly; "You're. Soooo. Sexy!"

Sam dove at Dean knocking him off the bed, "You are so dead Dean!"

* * *

So yeah, crazy things happen in my head. LOL. If you liked it please click that little button, yep that one and let me know. I'll love you forever! Bah ha ha

Hayles


End file.
